Painless
by AvatarFangirl-13
Summary: Okay! My first Joick story! Hope you like it! I tried my best. REVIEW!


_Sadly I don't own the Jonas Brothers. If I did I wouldn't be writing these stories... I'd be making them happen in real life... MWAHAHAHAHA!_

It's been like this before, lonely, painful, unbeatably depressing. I'm familiar with these feelings oh to well. I hope most of you have never had to feel this kind of pain. It's like being stabbed in the spine. The pain is a shock, you feel like your world has ended, and you can't even get up and walk. The worst part is the aching feeling in your chest. That's the very hardest part out of this whole mess.

Yes, I've felt like this before. It was before he knew I loved him. When I saw him flirt with girls, date them, kiss them. I would try to date too. It wasn't the same, I would find myself wondering what it would be like to tell him. To tell him how much I loved him, how badly I wanted him to feel the same. To make him understand how much I needed him. Of course at the time I didn't have the courage. I thought I could say anything to Joe but it was different, I was to afraid of rejection, to afraid that he might mock me, call me names. Not to mention I knew it would really freak him out. I was sure he'd avoid me for the rest of our lives and he'd never speak to me again! Yep, no way I was going to tell him. But I did.

"_I-I-I love you." I told him, so quite I was surprised he could hear. _

"_I love you too, Nick. You're my brother, of course I love you," He answered. It was obvious he didn't understand. _

_I gulped. "No, Joe. I'm in love with you," I whispered quieter then before. "I-I know it's wrong. It's so, so wrong. I can't help it!" I blurted out as fast as possible. "You really don't have to say anything, I'm just going to leave," I had said when I looked at his face for the first time sense I walked into his room, I now realize. _

"_Can I just… Have a minute?" Joe had asked. And so I sat back down. "So, let me get this straight… You have romantic feelings for me, your brother?" I sighed and then answered. _

"_Yes." It was the hardest think I had ever had to do. Tell my blood brother that I was madly in love with him. And he hasn't made it any easier. I was still clueless as to if he felt the same way. _

"_Nick, I REALLY don't know what to say. I mean, I have a _girlfriend. _And, and… You're my brother, and, I just." I could see that he was confused and that he didn't like me that way at all. So I said "I understand, Joe. It's crazy. I really shouldn't have said anything." And with that I was out the door. _

I'm lucky I was able to keep my voice calm during the conversation... How lucky I am that I have never been a crier or else I'd be in tears. As I sit in my room thinking about what had just happened, about how I feel now. The feeling that I've dreaded for so long. The paralized feeling. _Knock, Knock._ It's a shame I couldn't find the strength to speak.

"Nick, It's me." I heard Joe say. I still couldn't speak. "Nick, can I please come in?" I opened my mouth but couldn't find words. Lucky for me I didn't half too because I heard the door knob turning. "Hey," He said with a soothing smile on his perfect lips.

"H-hello." I whispered only being able to talk because he was here with me. "Listen, you didn't have to come in and talk to me. I completely understand. Please, just forget about it. I'll get over it. You can just walk away and never…" He cut me by pressing his lips fiercely against mine. My brain suddenly went to mush as he kissed me and then, as fast as it had happened it was over.

"You never give me a chance to speak, little brother." He said and he put his lips to mine again. This time the kiss was softer and much more meaningful. It also lasted longer, I noticed. After some time he pulled away pulled me into his arms and mumbled in my ear "I love you, too."

I don't know how long I sat there in his arms. It felt like an eternity. I just lost track of time like I usually did when ever Joe was around. As I sat there I was completely lost in thought so of course I didn't hear the door open. I just felt Joe jump so I look up and followed his gaze and saw that Kevin had just walked in.

"I… Don't want to know," Kevin said and walked out.


End file.
